


Labor and Delivery

by poutychannie



Series: Monsta X and Babies [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dad AU, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Labor and Delivery, Parent AU, Parent!AU, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy!AU, dad!au, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the men of Monsta X in the delivery room.





	1. Shownu

**Author's Note:**

> these are short, sweet, and adorable. enjoy!

You were exhausted, your hair matted to your forehead with sweat and your eyes felt heavy. After an intense labor, your daughter had finally arrived, and Hyunwoo had not put her down once. He was sitting on the edge of your hospital bed, cooing at her while she slept. You looked on happily, adoring the way your big strong man was gently supporting your daughter. 

He turned and looked at you, a tear escaping his eye. “She’s so small,” he sniffed. 

You started stroking his arm weakly, staring lovingly back at him without saying a single word. 

He leaned down to kiss you, pulling away and resting his forehead on yours. “She’s so perfect, just like her mother.”

“I love you,” you croaked quietly. Your throat was a little sore after the whole ordeal. You smiled proudly at him as he kissed you again. 

“I love you too,” he murmured against your lips. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks relentlessly as he held your baby girl between the two of you. 

  
  



	2. Wonho

It was an adventure, to say the least. The good thing is you made it to the hospital without a scratch. Your water broke while cleaning the house, and when Hoseok heard your cry of surprise, he rushed in to see what was the matter. After a very unsafe drive to the hospital, your contractions had gotten quite frequent and unbelievably painful. You couldn’t even get out of the car because the pain was unbearable. 

Seeing the pain you were in, Hoseok scooped you into his arms and carried you inside. Your moans of pain were nothing compared to his voice suddenly booming through the halls of the maternity ward. 

“We need help! She’s having a baby!”

After being rushed to a delivery room and countless nurses swarmed you to check your vitals and administer treatments to make you more comfortable, Hoseok was standing in a far corner of the room biting his nails. He insisted he was staying out of everyone’s way, but you desperately needed him by your side. 

“Please, Hoseok?” You reached a hand out to him, beckoning him to your side. “Just hold my hand?”

He couldn’t deny you, especially in the state you were in, so he came to stand by the bedside. He leaned down to press a kiss to your sweaty forehead. “I’m here, jagiya.” 

  
  



	3. Minhyuk

You were laying in the delivery room, curling in on yourself as you pushed. You willed the baby to just  _ get out already _ . Meanwhile, Minhyuk is by your side, allowing you to clutch his hand with a vice-like grip.

“Breathe, jagi! Remember your breathing!” He loudly reminded you.

You were doing the breathing, you were in excruciating pain, and he was starting to grate on your nerves. 

“You’re doing great! Don’t forget to breathe, jagi-”

“Minhyuk, I am breathing! Could you stop yelling at me to breathe?! I’m fucking breathing!” You screamed, followed by a loud groan of pain as you pushed again. 

Minhyuk bit his lips together, trying to stifle his laughter. He knew you were in pain and that you didn’t really mean it—in fact, you probably wouldn’t remember what you said after the delivery was all said and done, and he knew that. 

You looked at him as you realized he had stopped encouraging you to breathe. Seeing the amusement in his eyes, you yelled out again as you pushed. “I’m glad you think this is funny! I’m having twins because of you, Minhyuk! Stop laughing!” 

He cleared his throat and straightened his features out. “You’re right, jagi. It’s not funny. Just keep pushing.” 

He remained quiet for the rest of the delivery, and just as he thought, once your two beautiful boys were out in the world, you had forgotten what you had told him.

“I remember yelling, but I have no idea what I was yelling,” you laughed tiredly.

He grinned, “You said, ‘I’m fucking breathing, Minhyuk!’ And you were very angry when I laughed at you.” He reached a hand out to stroke your arm, trying not to laugh again.

You snorted, rolling your eyes. “I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it, right?”

He nodded, kissing your forehead. “I know, jagiya.”

  
  



	4. Kihyun

It was exactly two in the afternoon when you felt something wet run down your pants leg. “Kihyun! Sweetie!” You called down the hall, waddling uncomfortably to the nursery where Kihyun was putting the baby’s clothes away. 

He looked up from the stack of clothes to see your soaked pants. His eyebrows screwed together. “What happened? Did you spill something on yourself?” 

You shook your head, eyes wide with shock. “I think my water broke.” You looked back at the puddles you left down the hallway, and then you looked back at Kihyun. 

His eyebrows shot straight up. “Oh… ohhhh, okay.” He nodded calmly, standing up from his spot on the floor. “Okay, I’ll- uh, I’ll go grab the hospital bag. And some towels. Do you wanna change clothes before we leave?”

You were still kind of stunned, especially seeing how calm he was about the whole situation. You nodded slowly, waddling into the bedroom to change into your hospital outfit. 

You came out into the hall to see Kihyun holding your bag and keys in his hands while mopping up your puddles with his foot and a bath towel. He looked up at you with a calm smile, “ready to go?”

You took a breath and nodded back at him. “Yeah, I am ready.”

When both of you were seated in the car, you turned to look at Kihyun. He had a big grin on his face as he grabbed your hand. “We’re gonna have a baby today!”

  
  



	5. Jooheon

When they told Jooheon that you needed an emergency surgery, he was panicked. It was two months before your scheduled delivery date, but something went wrong and now the problem needed surgery to be corrected. They told him he wouldn’t be able to be with you while they delivered your baby.

As soon as he was left alone in the waiting room, he called Shownu crying, not sure what else to do. “Something’s wrong. I don’t know what to do. I need help. What if I lose them?”

After he hung up, Shownu gathered up some of the other members. “Come on, we have to go to the hospital. Jooheon needs us there,” he told them. After Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Kihyun put their shoes on, they all hurried to the hospital. 

By the time they all arrived, Jooheon was in tears, silently crying in a corner of the room. They rushed to his side, Hyungwon and Minhyuk taking a seat on either side of him, while Shownu and Kihyun sat across from them. They all took to comforting him, and he was able to calm down enough to explain the situation. 

After five hours, a nurse came into the lobby, approaching the group of boys. Jooheon had his head in his hands, when Hyungwon tapped his arm and told his the nurse was coming. He looked up at her immediately, standing quickly as she approached him. He had this hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Your baby girl is beautiful and healthy, and your wife did a great job in surgery,” she explained, smiling at each of the boys’ relieved faces. “You’ll be able to see her once we can get her into a room for recovery. I’m sure you’ll be the first person she wants to see when she wakes up.”

Jooheon started crying again, this time out of relief and happiness. 

  
  



	6. Changkyun

You were scheduled to be induced into labor at six in the morning, so the two of you had to get up around four and get ready to bring a baby home. You shook Changkyun awake and left immediately for the hospital. Now, nineteen hours later--going on twenty--and you were still in labor. 

Changkyun was laid on the couch off to one side of the room--the dad couch, as he referred to it--scrolling through his phone and trying desperately not to fall asleep. 

“Babe, get some sleep. Someone will wake you up when it’s time,” you told him, but he shook his head, looking up from his phone to give you a sleepy smile.

He rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow. “I’m gonna be a good dad, right?”

You smiled, “the best.”

He nodded, giving a smug look. “You bet your pregnant ass.”

“This ass won’t be pregnant for long,” you chuckled. “Hopefully, baby girl here decides to move out by sundown.” You stroked your belly gingerly, and Changkyun grinned. 

“I love you,” he hummed, his eyelids fluttering slowly. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand like a child, and looked back up at you as a yawn escaped his lips.

You smiled at him, knowing he was so close to falling asleep. “I love you, too. Now, get some sleep so you won’t be exhausted when our daughter arrives.”

He yawned again and nodded, rolling onto his back as he dozed off to sleep.

  
  



	7. Hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look don't ask me why hyungwon is last... i accidentally skipped over him. idk how i was sure they were all in order but i'm big dumb. my bad.

You were laying on the hospital bed, flipping through the basic cable channels that the hospital had. You were looking for a cooking show or something to keep your mind off of Hyungwon pacing the room. 

You sighed as he passed the foot of the bed for the hundredth time in the last hour. “Will you stop? You’re making me anxious, babe,” you chuckled at his face. 

He had this wide-eyed expression, and his lip was pulled between his teeth as he gnawed at the flesh nervously. “How long does this labor thing usually take? Is everything okay?” He looked up at you, obvious worry swimming through his features.

You smiled, reaching your hand out to him, and he immediately moved to your side to hold your hand. You brought his fingers up to your mouth and kissed them. “Stop worrying. Everything is fine. If there was a problem, the doctors would have told us by now.”

You suddenly felt a sharp pain in your lower abdomen, and you groaned out loud. Hyungwon jumped up from his seat, looking panicked. 

“What’s wrong? Do you need a nurse?” He started for the door, but you reached up and grabbed his wrist.

“No- Baby- ugh!” You groaned. The pain subsided in a few seconds, and you breathed in relief. You looked up at Hyungwon, who had a terrified look in his eye. “This is normal. I’m totally fine. Now, sit down and take a breath.”

Hyungwon nodded his head, sitting on the bed beside you as he joined you in some slow breathing. 

You chuckled, holding onto his hand. “You’re not gonna pass out when you see the baby, right?”

He smiled, laughing at himself. “God, I hope not. I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago on tumblr and just realized i never posted it here. i haven't done requests in so long. if you'd like to request something you can find me on tumblr @wonhoslittledevil


End file.
